


La luna y el lobo

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Transformation, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: Hijikata y Gintoki tienen cuestiones que deberán resolver juntos aunque no lo quieran. La convivencia nunca es fácil y mucho menos cuando tienes a dos mujeres temperamentales en casa. Gintoki lucha consigo mismo para no caer ante sus instintos carnales y Hijikata aprende a ser linda.





	1. Colmillos y 30kg menos

Gintoki había bebido mucho esa noche. A duras penas podía caminar por las calles de Edo, ahora sólo era un borracho deambulando del montón, con suerte llegaría a su casa y no terminaría durmiendo sobre bolsas de basura. En su camino a casa, pasó por el parque, al mismo tiempo que las náuseas se hacían presentes en su cuerpo; terminó vomitando dentro de un bote de basura. Inocente del peligro, no se percató que estaba siendo observado, entre los árboles y arbustos se encontraba una bestia que salivaba con la idea de una gran comida, incluso si ésta apestaba a alcohol y a vómito. 

Sus ojos rojos resaltaban en la oscuridad cómo dos faroles haciendo foco en un punto determinado; El borracho con una permanente natural, así que mientras el hombre seguía en sus asuntos, se acercó con sigilo para concretar su cacería, cuándo estuvo lo suficiente cerca, rompió a correr hacia él. El rurouni tardó en reaccionar a causa del alcohol en sangre que tenía su sistema, cuando la bestia (un perro gigante) saltó encima de él con las fauces bien abiertas, sólo llegó a atinar con su antebrazo el mordisco, que fue brutal, ni Sadaharu mordía tan fuerte. Pronto las gotas sangre cayeron y mancharon su rostro, el perro era realmente una bestia con todas las letras, si no hacía nada lo iba a comer esa noche misma. Reaccionó para darle una patada en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas mandándole a volar hasta que su pesado cuerpo cayó al piso, Gintoki se incorporó de inmediato, con eso los síntomas de la borrachera se habían esfumado.

Con su otra mano hizo presión dónde el perro monstruo había clavado sus colmillos, dolía, dolía mucho. Desesperadamente tomó su bokken, ¡ese perro ya se estaba levantando de nuevo! Y ahora estaba enojado, no paraba de gruñirle, él por otro lado sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que viniese por él, así que aunque debía empuñar su espada de madera con un dolor punzante en el brazo, estaba listo. El perro lo volvió a atacar, pero ésta vez no lo tomaría desprevenido. Con velocidad y destreza le clavó la punta de su katana en el ojo derecho, el monstruoso perro lloraba de agonía y dolor, sacudía con violencia su cabeza hasta que la bokken salió disparada, cayendo en unos arbustos, el perro se frotaba el ojo dañado con la pata, si esto no lo detenía, nada más lo haría y él sería hombre muerto. Por suerte para él, el enorme perro se le quedó mirando con su ahora, único ojo mientras del otro sólo goteaba sangre y volvió a desaparecer entre el bosque detrás del parque. 

El corazón le latía tan fuerte, era increíble que hace minutos estaba tan tranquilo, todo empezó y terminó tan rápido, menos mal. Adolorido se largó lo más rápido de ahí y en 20 minutos ya estaba dentro de la Yorozuya, sucio, sudado y con un antebrazo lleno de agujeros y sangre. Entró al baño y se limpió la herida, siseó del dolor al desinfectarla. _¿Pero que mierda fue eso?_. Todo era muy desconcertante, un perro de la tierra jamás podría volverse en un monstruo así, debía ser obra de los amanto, seguro. 

Una vez terminó de auxiliar su brazo, lavo su cara y al verse en el espejo daba asco, estaba pálido, no sabía si era por el alcohol o el tremendo susto que ese perrazo le dió. Salió del baño, cansadísimo, lo único que quería hacer era desplomarse en su futón, que convenientemente no había guardado, así que sin más se tiró boca abajo y al poco rato se encontraba profundamente dormido.

~~~

Le despertaron las quejas de Kagura. Rezongó durante al menos 10 minutos hasta que el peso de la niña sobre él le levantó de inmediato. Realmente nada era peor que levantarse por una patada voladora de la yato. 

La niña con sus demandas no aportaban nada bueno para el dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca que ahora tenía, sentía náuseas pero tampoco había algo en su estómago para vomitar y la niña amanto mostraba poca compasión a su débil estado actual, ella sólo quería su desayuno, cosa que faltaba como la presencia del cuatro ojos. –¿Donde demonios está Shinpachi?– Gintoki se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuero cabelludo. 

Cuando entró al baño y vió su reflejo en el espejo se dio asco así mismo. Estaba peor de lo que recordaba en la noche, tenía ojeras, la piel grasosa y lo peor era su aliento. Una combinación entre vómito y alcohol barato le emanaba del esófago, necesitaba una ducha urgente.

Duró más de lo que acostumbraba. Disfrutó el baño y la sensación del agua caliente en su piel. Se dejó hundir en el agua hasta sólo dejar los ojos al contacto con el aire. Por último se sumergió por completo y salió lentamente del agua dejando que el agua goteé de su pelo. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y respiró profundamente, realmente el agua caliente se sentía muy bien. 

Una vez aseado y pulcro, tomó su bokken para salir a la calle, era mejor que quedarse en casa, aunque una _gran_ parte de él quería quedarse en ella. Kagura y Shinpachi estaban de compras así que no tenía que preocuparse por que hagan desastres en la yorozuya mientras él no estaba. Algo que notó, porque no podía pasarlo por alto, era que cada vez que un perro pasaba por cerca de él, o, le ladraba como loco o salían corriendo, como si le temieran, cosa que no le había pasado nunca. Le extrañó bastante, pero decidió que era mejor ignorarlo, quizá sea el olor a Inugami de Sadaharu. Se compraria unos dangos, se moría por algo que comer, algo dulce. 

Para su “grata” sorpresa no era el único con ganas de dangos. Ahí estaba. Comiendo esos maravillosos dangos con esa mierda, con mayonesa. 

 

–Demonios, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, tú con esa porquería que la pones en todo, ¿comes coño con mayonesa también?– Resopló y formó una expresión de disgusto muy exagerada la verdad, una parte de él quería molestar al otro hombre.

 

–¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema imbécil!?– El azabache se encontraba en su día libre. Se paró y fue directamente por el cuello de su camiseta y se aseguró de ser nada gentil con la forma que lo tomó. –¿Buscas pelea verdad? Porque con la semejante estupidez que acabas de decir estoy más que dispuesto para romperte la cara– Dijo con una voz más rasposa que de costumbre mientras apretaba la mandíbula, llevando a perder el recién encendido cigarrillo en su boca.

 

–¿Oh?, Ahh… cierto, lo lamento, olvidé que eras virgen Oogushi-kun. –Vistió su mejor expresión de aburrimiento pero dentro de él estaba algo inquieto. Sí, vaya forma de llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta, pero bueno, Gintoki no podía afirmar que era un niño de corazón si no hacía una que otra cosa infantil y ésta era una de ellas.

 

–¡Qu-qué demonios vas a saber tú de mí vi-vida sexual idiota!. – Se sonrojó bastante, le otorgó el puñetazo que se estaba buscando. –Imbécil deja de andar jodiéndome para tu puta diversión, maldito sádico, Tch… –Tomó los dangos y le pagó al pobre dueño de la tienda que miraba preocupado la pequeña riña y se fue refunfuñando con el palillo en la mano.

 

–Itte… – El puñetazo no fue suficiente fuerte para tirarle al piso pero dolía. Se frotó la mejilla golpeada varias veces, ya no podía comer dangos, le dolería masticar. –Kuso… la cagué de más– Dio un par de vueltas hasta que el hambre no le permitió seguir de vagabundo. Sentía que se auto digería así mismo. 

 

Terminó en su restaurante favorito. Bueno, no era realmente un restaurante, pero era donde comía su adorado _Gintoki's special_. Se tragó la saliva que le caía de la comisura de los labios cuando para su “mala” suerte volverse a encontrar con el vicecomandante del shinsengumi comiendo, su _Hijikata's special_. Se le revolvió el estómago ante tal ultrajada a la comida. Por su lado el azabache tardó en notar la presencia del albino. Una vez lo tuvo al lado casi se atraganta con la comida, tosió varias veces y se relajó una vez tomó algo de su sake. La amargura en su rostro era muy notable, ya de por sí la presencia misma del albino le significaba algo malo, y con lo que le hizo horas antes volvía el sentimiento en algo más grave.

 

–¿¡Me estás siguiendo no es así bastardo!?– Enfureció ante el albino ganándose un sape de la dueña del restaurante. –Disculpe… – Volvió a meterse comida en la boca, mirando de reojo con odio al líder Yorozuya.

 

Gintoki aguantó una carcajada y le pide lo de siempre a la dueña, es decir _The Gintoki’s special_. Hijikata comenzó a comer su plato como perro de la calle desesperado. Debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que sucumba a sus deseos de violencia pura. Justo cuando el plato de Gin llegó, él ya había terminado el suyo, dió las gracias y pagó lo debido. La mano del albino titubeó en tomarle del brazo o no, pero se quedó quieta y dejó que el azabache se vaya del lugar con un sabor amargo en la boca, lo reconforta bastante saber que pensará en él durante el resto del día. Sin más comió su creación divina de la gastronomía entre risas.

~~~

Hijikata estaba que explotaba de la ira. Ésta vez el imbécil se había pasado de… pues, de imbécil. Los sentimientos que sentía hacia el hombre eran complicados. Primero no podía soportarlo, era un idiota el 80% del tiempo y el otro 20% era cuando realmente se comportaba como un adulto, como un samurái con su propio Bushido. Aún le provocaban escalofríos acordarse de ese día. Lo respetaba como hombre y guerrero, aunque no sabía si había algo más, quizá llegó a considerarle un camarada, le debía bastante, jamás olvidaría lo que hizo por él y el shinsengumi.

Por algún motivo le incomodaba hablar o pensar en el albino. Tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas, temía que llegue a una conclusión que no quería ni vislumbrar. Quizá deba volver al cuartel. Rumores de una sustancia que merodeaba el mercado negro aumentaban y el shinsengumi ya había puesto manos en el asunto. Zaki le informó que tenía algo que ver con las hormonas humanas, no mucho más que eso. 

Para el atardecer había comenzado a sentirse mal. Tenía fiebre y dolor abdominal agudo, debió ser algo que comió. Tal vez su sistema inmune le estaba diciendo que pare con la mayonesa, hasta su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Hizo un poco de papeleo, pero no lo suficiente, el malestar era muy intenso, Kondo-san le ordenó descansar y no podía negarse, se sentía tan mal que fue a la cama sin chistar. A pesar de tomar pastillas y analgésicos el dolor perduraba, aunque las pastillas hicieron algo, lo suficiente para poder cobrar el sueño aunque con mucha incomodidad.

Fue una noche dura. Temblaba de frío pero al mismo tiempo estaba empapado en sudor. Y dentro era peor. Era como si licuaran sus órganos dentro suyo, fue la primera vez que consideraba un poco más seriamente el sepukku, porque lo que estaba pasando era el infierno y lo más grave es que no tenía ni la menor idea porqué. Era como morir sin realmente hacerlo, como el proceso de metamorfosis de las mariposas.

 

Un llamado a su puerta le despertó. Era Yamazaki. Apenas abrió los ojos los volvió a cerrar porque una oleada de dolor le recorría la cabeza, era una jaqueca ejemplar. Zaki tuvo que levantar el tono de voz varias veces para que lo escuchara, lo de anoche le quitó todas las energías.

 

–Fukkucho, el comandante me mandó a verificar si se encontraba bien.

 

No le respondió. Primero tomó su celular y vió la hora. Era tarde, bastante para lo que acostumbraba a levantarse, pero no tardó en caer en cuenta que no podía madrugar sintiéndose tan mal, Kondo le dejó horas extras de sueño. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se despertaba después de las nueve. 

 

–¿Fukkucho? –Se notaba el tono de preocupación en la voz de Yamazaki.

 

–Te escucho – Apenas soltó las palabras de sus labios se cubrió la boca. Sus ojos grandes como platos ante la sorpresa. No reconocía esa voz como suya.

 

Zaki de repente corrió la puerta, esa no era la voz de su vicecomandante, él jamás traería una mujer a los cuarteles, no, no su vicecomandante. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una mujer con el pecho semi expuesto usando el kimono azúl del vicecomandante Hijikata Toshiro. Sus ojos se posaron por una milésima de segundo en sus senos, de la vergüenza cerró la puerta tan rápido como la abrió. Hijikata estaba muy descolocado, se intentó parar y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, muy mal.

 

–No está… – Miró hacia abajo y casi se desmaya ante la vista. Tetas. Dos pares de tetas grandes colgándoles del pecho. Su rostro enrojeció como un jalapeño, estaba tan “ido” que casi no sentía su jaqueca. Gritó. Simplemente gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, la situación le desbordó como nunca. 

 

Pronto Kondo, Harada y Yamazaki llegaron corriendo al escuchar el agudo grito. Hijikata estaba en shock, corrió al baño para vomitar y cuando vió su reflejo en el espejo, vomitó más. Tuvieron que ayudarle para mantenerse de pie y no sucumbir en el piso ya que no tenía fuerza en las piernas. –¿Eres tú verdad Toshi?– Kondo era el más calmado de todos, aunque la situación le sorprendió por igual. Yamazaki se tomó la molestia de cerrarle un poco mejor el kimono, que no era adecuado andar con las tetas al aire así como así. 

Luego de literalmente media hora de caos, Hijikata se calmó, un poco.

 

–Traigan mi katana, me haré el harakiri – Dijo entre respiraciones agitadas, ahora estaba en la etapa de negación.

 

–No digas eso Toshi, debemos encontrar una cura para…esto – Kondo trataba de sonar lo más cordial posible, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

 

–¡Fukkucho! ¿Será esto lo que los rumores dicen?– El hombre se veía realmente concerniente.

 

—¿Rumores? ¿No querrás decir…? —Tuvo una pausa e inmediatamente se incorporó del suelo. —Yamazaki investiga más a fondo lo que ya tenemos, es una orden, necesito mi uniforme, saldré a patrullar.

 

Kondo le pone la mano en el hombro, interrumpiendo el entusiasmo de su ahora, amiga. 

 

—Toshi, no puedes salir a la calle así, el uniforme ni siquiera te queda, no tenemos uniformes femeninos y sabes porqué, tú mismo… misma lo quisiste así —Le recordó su comandante, sintiendo rarísimo estar refiriéndose a Toshi como mujer.

 

—Tch… maldición, pero yo-. —La interrumpieron, una voz que no quería escuchar en esta situación.

 

—Pero nada Hijikata-san, las reglas las escribiste tú, cúmplelas al menos, ¿No te parece?. —Sougo se encontraba apoyado en la pared, cerca de la puerta embozando una expresión de placer.

 

—¡Tú cierra la boca! ¡Debes disfrutar lo que me pasa! Estoy seguro, es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerte de mí, lo sé.

 

—Hijikata-san, ahora es una cerda asquerosa, compórtese como tal. Y sería muy hipócrita de mí negar que disfruto esto, porque lo estoy haciendo y se siente genial. —Formó una sonrisa de lo más vil y altanera que pudo permitirle su rostro.

 

—¡Bastardo!, ¡Ven aquí mocoso! —Agarró su katana y persiguió a Sougo por medio cuartel hasta que la vergüenza le gana y decide volver a su habitación. Harada se encargó de “explicar” porqué había una mujer en el shinsengumi.

 

Hijikata estaba desbordada. Exhausta. Por suerte el dolor de cabeza había disminuido bastante, lo que sí debía hacer era darse una ducha, podía sentir el sudor seco de lo mucho que sufrió anoche. No tenía que ponerse y tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el cuartel, después de todo Sougo tenía razón. Ya sabía lo que ser una mujer conllevaba, pero no sabía lo que era ser una _mujer atractiva_ conllevaba. El hecho de no ser una obesa le sabia mejor, pero al mismo tiempo la avergonzaba bastante. Una vez en las duchas, (que para que ningún curioso entre cerraron las puertas con llave) observó ese nuevo cuerpo, esbelto, firme y suave. 

 

—Soy… ¿Bella?— Incrédula de sus mismas facciones inspecciona cada esquina de su cuerpo.

 

Hijikata jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda. Su condición de virgen la otorgaba a su enorme fidelidad hacia Mitsuba. No podía hacer ese tipo de cosas si no fuese ella, no aún después de muerta. Así que la anatomía femenina se le hacía un misterio, y se sintió como el mayor de los pervertidos una vez terminó de examinarse. 

Aunque se regocijaba al pensar que podía ser hermosa, no como su anterior versión _genderbender_ , no podía imaginarse la cara de asombro que pondría el jefe Yorozuya si la viese, sus burlas se las tendría que tragar todas. 

 

—¿Qué? Ahg… lo último que quiero es que ese imbécil sepa que estoy así— Soltó un suspiro y se metió en la ducha.

 

Sus manos tallaron su figura, sus bordes hasta donde más le apenaba recorrer. Lo interesante es que su cabello corto se mantuvo, al igual que sus cicatrices, lo que faltaba era el bello corporal como la última vez, y que, ahora tenía una voz que pegaba con su apariencia. Seguía siendo del tipo rasposa, pero notablemente femenina, no le desagradaba. Al salir usó un kimono de Yamazaki, ya que los propios le quedaban demasiado grandes, y de ropa interior sus mismos calzoncillos, al parecer tenía trasero de sobra para llenarlos. 

 

—Toshi, lo estuve pensando y –tomó una pausa— no te puedes quedar en el cuartel.

 

—¿Tan pronto? ¿A dónde iré? —Entendía las condiciones pero no pudo evitar ofenderse un poco, creyó que su comandante le tendría más compasión.

 

—No lo hago mucho por las reglas pero… Sougo ya sabes cómo es, ya lo regañé pero ahora por un par de _cosas_ que anduvo divulgando en el cuartel ahora los hombres están como locos, una mujer en el cuartel los distrae demasiado. –Intentó ser lo más comprensivo posible.

 

—Yo, eh… entiendo Kondo-san, buscaré un hotel para quedarme hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. 

 

—Ah, sobre eso Toshi, no debes preocuparte, ya arreglé todo. –Se rascó la nuca con una gran sonrisa.

 

—Espera, ¿Qué cosa arreglaste? –Su instinto le alertaba de que se aproximaban malas noticias.

 

—Llamé al Yorozuya y le contraté para que puedas vivir con él y la china hasta que encontremos una forma para volverte a la normalidad. 

 

—¿Qué hiciste qué? 

 

Después de eso a Hijikata le dió una crisis nerviosa.


	2. Sostenes y papel higiénico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la convivencia y Gintoki anda algo distante.

No quiso entrar. Era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse humillar por ese idiota. Lo mejor sería esperar a que Yamazaki hable.

 

—Entonces… ése idiota ahora tiene ****, ¿No es así? —Dijo divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos contra el sofá.

 

—¡Gin-san! ¿¡Qué no ves que está Kagura presente!?.— Casi se le vuelcan las tazas de té que servía en la mesa.

 

—¿Pero que dices Shinpachi?, Por ahora seguimos en horario familiar, no puede escuchar lo que digo, ¿No es así Kagura?.—Se volteó para buscar la vista de la niña, que leía una revista junto a Sadaharu.

 

—Es igual aru, es como escuchar un silbido, la censura siempre está, por eso nos cambiaron al horario nocturno.

 

—¿Ves? No hay de qué preocuparse, la censura siempre se encarga de todo.—Se hundió de hombros, tomando una taza con té.

 

—Tch, tú sólo te excusas con eso para seguir siendo un cerdo. —Dijo por lo bajo el adolescente, mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina.

 

—¡Ey!, ¡Escuché eso!... Mocoso virgen…

 

—Ejem… Danna, como le iba contando, el vicecomandante…

 

—¿Y dónde está si se puede saber?, No entiendo el misterio, ya todos vimos cómo es de todos modos, espero que la paga sea buena, ya tengo a una cerda viviendo conmigo, me va a dejar pelado además con esa porquería de mayo-

 

Kagura iba a reclamarle por llamarle cerda, pero la otra cerda en cuestión, se presentó a sí misma abriendo la puerta con violencia. Su sien palpitaba y su párpado izquierdo tenía un tick. Ahí estaba, con un kimono nada llamativo, con sandalias y con la cara roja como un tomate, parte por la vergüenza que la vea así y por el enojo. 

 

—Cierra la boca imbécil, ¡No insultes a la mayonesa!. —Se quitó las sandalias en el ryokkan antes de seguir entrando.

 

—¡Pff!. —Mal momento para tomar un sorbo de té, escupió todo en la cara de Zaki una vez ella hizo acto de presencia.

 

—¡Agh! ¡Danna!. —Se secó rápidamente con las mangas del uniforme.

 

—No te creo…—se secó los labios con el puño y se paró, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer. —El mayora no puede ser tan linda, ya vimos que es imposible. 

 

—¡Ya para de decir eso bastardo!, No necesito tu aprobación para saber cómo me veo, me ví en el espejo. —Se hace un poco para atrás, le incomodaba la constante observación del albino.

 

—¿Mayora? ¿Ésa es el mayora aru?. —Se acercó también. —Así es en versión sexy, ¿Verdad Gin-chan?.

 

—Mhm… eso parece Kagura-chan. —Se sostuvo el mentón con los dedos mientras sonreía.

 

—No dejaré que me tomes el pelo un minuto más bastardo. —se abrió paso hasta sentarse junto Yamazaki. —Tch… terminemos con esto, que lo último que quiero es hacer pasar tiempo de caridad contigo. —Saco su paquete de cigarrillos y metió uno entre sus labios, iba a encenderlo cuando se lo quitaron de repente.

 

—Tsk, tsk, nada de fumar dentro de mi casa Hijikata-san. —El honorífico lo dijo con un tono irónico que le hacía enfurecer más.

Pasaron 20 minutos “discutiendo” pautas de convivencia, que le pagarían la mitad al comienzo y lo que quedaba al final, que ahora haría su papeleo dentro de la yorozuya, etc. Pero lo que más le incomodaba era el hecho de que, iban a compartir habitación. No había de otra, ninguno de los dos quería dormir en el sofá, Gintoki estaba en todo su derecho, era su departamento después de todo, y bueno, ella no podía descansar tan mal como para dormir en un sofá. Mañana llegarían con sus cosas, su futón, su trabajo, y demás, hoy debía salir de compras, no tenía que ponerse.

 

—Te acompaño aru.

 

—¿Disculpa?.—Se volteó y vió a la yato con paraguas en mano, lista para salir.

 

—Que quiero acompañarte aru, a ir de compras. No puedes ir con Gin-chan aru, pensaran que es tu novio…¡Jajajaja! Pff…—Partió a fuertes carcajadas.

 

—¿¡Qué!?, ¡Mocosa…atrevida!, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan perturbador como eso!?—Se ruborizó bastante. El simple pensar en ello le causaban escalofríos.

 

—Bueno, pff… prometo no hacer más chistes así aru. —contuvo una risa—Pero, ¿Puedo ir? Me muero de aburrimiento~ ¡Ah!, Además Anego siempre me acompaña cuando tengo que comprar el… ¿Cómo se llama?, Sos…sost…

 

—Sostén. —respiró hondo y soltó un largo suspiro— Está bien, después de todo tú sabes más que yo de esto.

 

—¡Sí!. —Se adelantó y mantuvo el ritmo para la zona de las tiendas de ropa.

 

Caminaron por aproximadamente media hora, la mocosa no se calló en ningún momento, pero no le molestó mucho, hizo pasadero el viaje contando todas las ridiculeces que su jefe realizaba el día a día, cosas que jamás se enteraría si no fuera de esta manera. Por su parte le contó con lujo de detalle cómo llegó a tener éste cuerpo y para su sorpresa, la niña podía ser muy atenta cuando algo le interesa. Entraron a un negocio, cualquiera, Kagura le contó que en ese local compraba su ropa interior.

 

—¿Por qué las mujeres necesitan que sean tan adornadas éstas cosas?, casi nadie las ve, no le veo el sentido. —dijo casi indignada, mientras miraba los conjuntos.

 

—Yo tampoco entiendo aru, Anego dice que tienen una razón pero no me quiere decir cuál es, dice que cuando sea mayor entenderé, pero yo no lo creo aru.

 

—¿Tae Shimura?—hizo una mueca— me cuesta creer que realmente use estas cosas.

 

—Yo uso unos que son… deportivos aru, Gin-chan tampoco quiere que use los que tienen el arco ese. Son lindos pero también suuuper incómodos—concluyó para si misma la niña amanto.

 

—Supongo que a las mujeres les encanta las cosas lindas, ¿No?, la última vez fue un desastre, tuve que usar sostenes de abuela…

 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡JAJA!, ¡Pfff! ¡No lo puedo creer, ay —siguió riéndose— que gracioso aru! ¡Jajaja!.

 

—Ugh… —Giró los ojos— para que te cuento…

 

Hijikata compró 3 conjuntos. Dos deportivos, uno blanco y otro negro, simple y liso, se veían que eran cómodos. Por último, por la insistencia de una empleada del lugar, que juraba que le quedaría precioso, que era casi copa D y necesitaba algo que sostenga bien, etcétera, etcétera, terminó comprando lencería. Un corpiño negro, con detalles azules muy finos y unas pantis con flecos de encaje de ambos colores. Su lado femenino comenzaba a florecer, le gustaba un poco, poquito lo que había comprado. El resto del día pasó como un estornudo, así como su dinero al terminar de comprarse ropa de mujer, que ésta vez no era XL.

 

—En mi vida compré tanta ropa… me siento sucia. —Iba por la calle con 4 bolsas en cada mano.

 

—Nah, sucia es la habitación de Gin-chan aru, casi nunca me deja entrar, ayer llegó a casa con olor a vómito.

 

—Que asco… pero no me sorprende que semejante sinvergüenza llegue vomitado a su casa, maldición, y pensar que estoy obligada a dormir en la misma habitación. —Rezongó.

 

—Puedo ayudarte a patearle el trasero aru, soy muy buena en eso. 

 

—Je, aprecio el gesto pero estaré bien, tú vives con un hombre yo vivo con decenas.

 

—No me imagino cómo debe ser vivir con ese sádico de mierda aru.

 

—Tristemente te acostumbras.

 

—Lo mismo digo aru, ¡Ey! ¡Gin-chan!— extendió la mano y corrió hacia su guardián.

 

Gintoki estaba de espalda a ellas, parecía que volvía al igual que ellas a la yorozuya. 

 

—¿Eh?, ¿Dónde estabas Kagura?, No te ví cuando saliste. —El hombre se escarbaba la nariz mientras conversaba con la niña.

 

—Estaba aburrida así que salimos de compras con Toshi —volteó a verla— con Toshiko aru.

 

—¿Toshiko? —giró a verla, se veía algo sorprendido. — creí que habías vuelto al cuartel.

 

—¿Eh?, Todavía no, mañana traen mis cosas, además necesito ropa… —le habló con algo de incomodidad, al menos se sentía más incómodo estar cerca de él estando así.

 

—Cierto y ¿qué piensas hacer con todo eso? —señaló todas las bolsas que llevaba en las manos

 

—Pensaba dejarlas en tu casa, claro, si no es mucho molestar— evitó realizar contacto visual.

 

—No me molesta, acepté el trabajo después de todo, Kagura, ayúdala con eso, ¿Quieres?.

 

—Está bien aru~.

 

—No hace falta, estoy bien. —comenzó a caminar.

 

—¿Segura?, Se ve problemático.

 

—Puedo sola, gracias.

 

—Eh… —sonríe para un lado— cómo diga señorita.

~~~

 

No le costó mucho encontrar un espacio para su nueva ropa, no era mucha realmente. No sabía que hacer tampoco, mañana temprano traerían sus cosas y sería lo mismo quedarse o no, Sougo no le haría grata la última estadía en el shinsengumi, por lo que la idea de quedarse ganaba más puntos.

 

—¿Terminaste? 

 

Dio un respingo y casi un pequeño saltito, la voz del hombre la tomó con la guardia baja, no supo cuándo y cuánto estuvo en la habitación.

 

—Maldición… al menos avisa que estás aquí idiota. — se giró sobre sus talones.

 

—¿Oh, te asusté acaso?. — levantó una ceja y sonrió para un lado.

 

Ella lo vió un momento, se hizo paso hacia la cocina sin soltarle un — _idiota_ — antes. Se había decidido por pasar la noche allí, habían hecho las compras antes de volver a la casa, así que hoy cenarían algo comestible. Comieron tofu y fideos fritos con verduras. Obviamente ella los cubrió en mayonesa, ganándose una arcada por parte de los otros dos. Fue relativamente tranquilo, el imbécil del Yorozuya no había sido tan imbécil hoy, y la china podía llegar a ser agradable de vez en cuando.  
Gintoki quedó en la cocina lavando los platos y Kagura se había puesto su piyama y lavaba sus dientes en el baño, lo que le dejó tiempo para tender un futón extra para poder dormir esa noche. Lo alejó lo más posible del otro, suficiente era tenerlo durmiendo en la misma habitación. Una vez dejó todo listo corrió la puerta para ir al baño y casi salta del susto.

 

—¡Idiota!, Dios, deja de aparecer así de la nada… —reposó su mano derecha sobre su pecho inhalando y exhalando una gran cantidad de aire para recuperar su compostura.

 

—Perdón, perdón… no lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Ya te vas a dormir?.

 

—Casi, voy a lavarme la cara, si podrías apartarte…

 

—Oh, claro, las damas primero. —se hace a un lado con una expresión boba.

 

Revoleó los ojos y pasó bruscamente a través del hombre. Kagura salía del baño cuando tocó la puerta, le despidió y ella hizo lo mismo antes de entrar al baño. Se lavó la cara y tuvo que… orinar. Aún le daba vergüenza la forma en que las mujeres lo hacían. Mañana mismo iba a darse una ducha, comprar todo eso le hizo soltar más que una gota de sudor. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Gintoki estaba en su futón, acostado hacia un lado, no podía decir si dormía o no. Ella hizo lo mismo, el cansancio le ganó, a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Gintoki por su parte se obligaba a dormir, cerraba con fuerza los ojos, pero le estaba costando mucho, muchísimo. Desde que Hijikata entró a su casa se sintió raro, como… excitado. Pudo controlarlo muy bien durante el día, pero ahora que literalmente la tenía al lado, se volvía complicado, cuando pasaba cerca de ella olía un aroma delicioso, irresistible. La sensualidad que era ahora Hijikata lo hacía peor, ya era sexy como hombre y ahora era el doble de sensual con esas curvas. Estuvo media hora tratando de pegar ojo, ignoró su erección por varios minutos, pero ahora le dolía, su maldito pene no tenía planes de aflojar un poco.

Con cuidado se dirigió al baño, Hijikata dormía plácidamente mientras el caminaba con el falo parado. Se encerró, sentado en el inodoro liberó su pene del pantalón y boxer. Mordió su labio inferior para no dejar salir ningún sonido delatador, envolvió el largo de su miembro con la palma de la mano y los dedos, tenía el glande ya lubricado y palpitante. Imágenes le venían a la mente, de la mujer que ahora dormía inocente en su habitación, con su cuerpo desnudo, acariciando su verga con suaves labios, mimando con una lengua juguetona la cabeza, envolviéndolo hasta la mitad, dándole calor.

El baño se llenó del ruido de su mano chocando con la piel de su pubis, la mente humana podía ser increíblemente imaginativa, las fantasías sexuales del albino con el azabache no le eran ajenas pero nunca había estado tan caliente, no desde que dejó de ser un adolescente. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, la boca entre abierta para dejar salir jadeos, los músculos tensados y los dedos de los pies doblándose, era una paja intensa, como lo que en su mente, le estaba haciendo a la pobre de Tenko.

Encorvo la espalda y mordió sus labios cuando el orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Disparó una considerable cantidad de semen al papel higiénico, se dejó caer hacia atrás para recuperar algo de aire y relajar el ritmo de su respiración, aún temblaba un poco después de venirse, se relamió los labios para humedecerlos, tenía sed. Un intercambio de saliva tampoco le venía mal…, aunque se sentía un poco mal cada vez que se masturbaba con su imagen en mente, como si fuera un pecado o algo parecido.

 

—No se baja, parece que no dormiré mucho esta noche. —concluyó una vez que bajó la mirada hasta su ingle.

 

Una vez su líbido le dejó en paz, volvió sigilosamente a la cama, rezando mentalmente para no despertar a la chica en cuestión. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos, cobrando el sueño poco después. Hijikata por suerte no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene.


	3. Sake y gotas de tinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata y Gintoki se encuentran sólo en la noche.

El patrullero con sus cosas estaba estacionado enfrente de la propiedad. Kondo y Yamazaki le ayudaron a bajar todo, Gintoki y Kagura habían salido por el ruido y porque tenían otro trabajo que hacer, según le contaron, a cortar un árbol en la mansión de una vieja. 

 

Kondo le otorgó un fuerte (y algo prolongado) abrazo. Que ya la extrañaba en el cuartel y lo mucho que les haría falta. Eso la hizo enternecer, una sonrisa cálida se le formó en la cara una vez se despidieron, con Kondo llorando en el auto. 

 

—Mierda… tengo un montón de papeles por firmar… —se mordió el labio una vez vió todo el trabajo que le esperaba. —Primero me pego una ducha, apesto.

 

Eligió un yukata negro con flores de Sakura y uno de los conjuntos deportivos que compró ayer, de algodón y con un Obi mariposa. Le llamaba la atención que con lo holgazán que era Gintoki, su casa se mantenía siempre limpia, en especial el baño, al menos en ese sentido era un japonés ejemplar.

 

—Que gusto es esto…— dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó del baño, no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo para ella sola.

 

Se le dificultó un poco atarse el Obi, pero de resto estuvo bien. Se había comprado unas zori también, junto un par de tabi para ponérselas. El resultado final fue muy satisfactorio, se veía muy linda a decir verdad, debía reconocerlo. Dejó todo en su lugar, y se tomó la _libertad_ de usar el grande y cómodo escritorio de Gintoki para su trabajo.

 

—Que mal usado te tienen. —recorrió la mano sobre la madera barnizada, dejando los papeles con la otra. —Yo te usaré como se debe.

~~~

—Muy bien Kagura, te cedo los honores. —Se apartó a un lado, para no formar parte del campo de impacto de su patada.

 

—Muy bien aru, aquí voy. —Se posicionó, subió la rodilla frente al cuerpo y desplegó la patada cortando el enorme tronco del cedro. Antes que tocará el suelo y destruyera todo lo tomó sobre su espalda.

 

—¡Perfecto Kagura-chan!. — Se dirigió a la anciana que observaba anonadada la escena.

 

—Esa niña… ¡Es impresionante!, ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?. — Reconoció la señora, jamás había visto algo tan increíble.

 

—Madame, puedo asegurarle que viene de familia. —Se acercaba a la señora que estaba sentada en el engawa.

 

—¿Dónde pongo esto aru?, Me está cansando el hombro. 

 

—¡Oh!, Tenemos un camión afuera para eso, no te preocupes. —le sonrió la anciana a ambos.

 

—Kagura no puedes salir de la casa con eso, literalmente, lánzalo sobre el volcador.

 

—Esta bien aru. —Con sus dos manos impulsó el tronco en el aire hacia el camión, al caer sobre él las ruedas colapsaron.

 

Gintoki se cacheteó la frente, Kagura se tapó la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos, y la anciana quedó con la boca abierta por 10 segundos contados. Al final sí les pagaron, pero era más que obvio en la actitud de la señora que los quería fuera de su propiedad lo más rápido posible. 

 

—Eso salió mal, jamás nos contratará de nuevo. —decía mientras se guardaba el dinero dentro del kimono a la vez que iban caminando.

 

—¡No es mi culpa aru!, Hice lo que me dijiste, así que, es tú culpa. —Se rascaba la nariz, tirándole el moco al albino de al lado.

 

—¡Pero pudiste haber sido más gentil, bruta animal! —esquivó de alguna manera el meco que le lanzó.

 

La discusión terminó cuando pararon en la propiedad de los Shimura, Kagura tenía una pijamada con Otae. Gintoki estaba más que dispuesto a que la niña vaya.

 

—No necesitas nada, ¿No es así?

 

—Nop, —ladeó la cabeza— siempre dejo un cambio de ropa en lo de Anego aru. 

 

—Listo entonces, ah y… —bajó el tono de voz— que Shinpachi prepare la cena ¿oíste?.

 

—Lo sé aru. — Hizo una mueca y se despidió del albino.

~~~

Atardecía en Edo. Hijikata salió para fumar todo lo que no pudo en el día. Se encontraba de buen humor considerando la situación, había terminado la mitad del total de documentos que debían entregar al bakufu, nada más le tranquilizaba que entregar un trabajo bien hecho.

 

—Me pregunto cuándo tienen planeado volver… — expulsó el humo de sus pulmones ante la cuestión. —Nah, mejor así. —Tiró el cigarrillo afuera para poder volver adentro.

 

Mientras tanto Gintoki se moría de hambre. Se moría por comer algo con… carne. El antojo le pudo, pero su avaricia sólo le permitió entrar a un Mk. Donald’s. No recordaba la última vez que había entrado a uno, fue antes de conocer a los mocosos, cuando tenía algo más de libertad. Una vez allí comió como cerdo, al menos tenía 10 hamburguesas con queso apiladas en la mesa y si no fuese porque es un tacaño de mierda ya se hubiese gastado toda la paga en hamburguesas.   
Cuando salió le inundó un sentimiento de goce esplendoroso. Extrañaba darse pequeños lujos como este, definitivamente tenía que volver a hacerlo y lo haría en ese mismo momento. Dentro del bar se sorprendió de encontrar a Zura y a, bueno, Elizabeth. Quizá no haría falta gastar ni un yen más esa noche.

 

—Gintoki, buenas noches. ¿Vienes a por fin unirte a mí?. —El hombre de melena ya tenía un par de copas de sake en el sistema.

 

—Por milésima vez, no. Pero ya que estamos, compartamos un momento como… —aprovechó para sentarse en la barra a su lado y pasarle el brazo por el hombro. — amigos, hace mucho no hablamos.

 

—Gintoki… —Los ojos del hombre brillaban pero al mismo tiempo se veían incrédulos. — Me conmueve que por fin hayas tenido consideración por tu gran amigo. —Orgulloso y serio asentaba con la cabeza varias veces mientras Elizabeth sacaba un cartel con la palabra “mentiroso” en él.

 

—Va, va. Que siento lo mismo. —buscó al cantinero con la mirada— Jefe, otra botella de sake por favor, invita el melena larga. —Volteó a Zura, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ignoraba el “embustero” escrito en el cartel del ave gigante. —Vamos a divertirnos hoy Zura, por los viejos tiempos.

 

—No es Zura, es Katsura y estoy más que feliz con esa proposición Gintoki. —se sirvió de sake y lo tomó de un sorbo.

 

—Eh hombre, tranquilo, no querrás emborracharte tanto. —Le proporcionó una sonrisa de zorro al líder terrorista.

 

No fue difícil buscar charla para distraer a Zura de su estafa. Que el hombre podía ser muy idiota y el alcohol no le dejaba nada bueno, siendo ahora víctima de las mentiras del rizos plateados. Que la conversación no fue tan mala, se le escapaban unas carcajadas de vez en cuando, por las ridiculeces que se ocurrían a Zura cuando estaba borracho y el alcohol, que esta vez no eran cervezas de segunda marca, buen sake, como no probaba seguido desde la última vez que pisó la Yoshiwara. Pero entre tantas estupideces y nostalgia, que ambos sintieron, (terminó cumpliendo su propia mentira) Zura soltó el tema de la nueva droga hormonal que recorría el mercado negro amanto. Prestó atención a lo que decía, ya más calmado apoyó el codo en la mesa de la barra, haciendo soporte con su mano para la cabeza. Parecía que era increíblemente popular entre mujeres y hombres. Que te otorgaban los rasgos físicos más hermosos para cada sexo, unas curvas y rostro o una virilidad excepcional para quienes carezcan de tales características. 

 

—Osea… ¿Qué si yo tomo eso me convierto en Joseph Joestar? Impresionante.

 

—Gintoki… —se interrumpió por un eructo que no pudo contener— ejem, las referencias guárdatelas cuando estemos al aire.

 

—Ya, ya, que fue sólo un ejemplo. Pero algún truco debe tener, que nada bueno viene de esas drogas extraterrestres.

 

—Efectivamente. No tengo detalles, pero los efectos no suelen durar hasta las dos semanas, por lo tanto generan adicción, depresión, y otros trastornos psicológicos. Aunque Gintoki, escuché un rumor…

 

—¿Rumor?. —le dió el último sorbo al sake.

 

—Escuché que pueden generar características sexuales, primarias y secundarias o algo así. Es una variante muchísimo más fuerte y los efectos son más duraderos. —Ordenó otra ración de sake al cantinero.

 

—Quieres decir… ¿Qué puedes transformar una persona a su sexo opuesto?. —Sus pupilas se contrajeron, estaba impresionado.

 

—No sé si hasta ese punto, pero eso es lo que escuché, las okamas estarán felices de oír eso.

 

—Quizá. —sonrió para sí mismo— aunque siempre seguirán siendo más hombres que nosotros no importa que tan varoniles seamos. 

 

—Coincido. Mamá tiene un Bushido incomparable. 

 

Dejaron el tópico y volvieron a lo mismo de antes. Cuando Zura se fue, pagó por todo, con gusto inclusive. Que la jugada le había salido el doble de bien, aunque a Elizabeth no le hizo gracia tener que soportar a un Katsura borracho hasta su escondite Joui. Por su parte volvió solo, se sentía flojo, pero era una agradable sensación, durante el transcurso se reía solo y como solía ser, ahora tenía hipo. La noche era agradable, algo fresca, pero pronto llegaría el verano, facilitaba la caminata de un hombre borracho bajo la luz de la luna y algunos negocios nocturnos. A pocos metros de su departamento, le vinieron ganas de mear, iba a sacar ese alcohol de su sistema. Ni siquiera aguantó a entrar, se bajó la bragueta y dejó caer el fluido detrás de la construcción, dentro de un tacho de basura. Le recorrieron pequeños escalofríos y se guardó la manguera de nuevo a donde pertenecía. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, ésta se abrió y casi se caga del susto.

 

—Imaginé que tardarías por justamente esto. —asomó la cabeza, su cabello y ojos brillaban ante la luz azul de la luna.

 

No entendía porqué una mujer estaba en su casa, que su cara era un mapa perdido en si mismo. Había olvidado completamente que una mujer ahora vivía con él y que esa misma mujer era Hijikata Toshiro.

 

—¿Qué te pasa, no vas a pasar a tu propia casa? Realmente el alcohol te vuelve demasiado idiota, Yorozuya. —corrió a un lado la puerta dejando espacio para que pase, volviendo hacia dentro.

 

—¿Eh?— Un click mental lo trajo devuelta a la realidad. —No creí que siguieras despierta… — cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 

—Lo estaba, hasta que escuché el desastre que hiciste ahí afuera, creí que era un gato o algo así, debí asumir que eras tú. 

 

Hijikata se había dejado sólo el yukata y el Obi algo suelto, para dormir más cómoda obviamente. Lavó su cabello, siempre lo hacía, odiaba que el olor a cigarrillo se le quede impregnado en el pelo. Olía bien, su cabello y algo más, lo mismo que olfateo anoche antes de…

 

—Te ves bien.

 

Se volteó casi de inmediato. Definitivamente no supo como tomarse el cumplido. Por su lado, fue un pensamiento en voz alta, realmente se veía más que bien, hermosa. De repente al cuerpo lo sintió pesado, sus pupilas dilatadísimas, era como si sus sentidos se encontrarán hipersensibles y él, en trance. La cordura ya no estaba presente en su cerebro en ese momento.

 

—Ya vete a dormir, el alcohol te afectó bastante. —se dirigía a la cocina, algo de té le venía bien.

 

Ella le dió la espalda. Cuando realizó el primer paso, no pudo parar, le siguió otro y otro, hasta estar detrás de ella. Hijikata tensó las extremidades, se volteó, encontrando la mirada de Gintoki. Se asustó. Esos ojos no eran los de un pez muerto, les pertenecían a un animal, una fiera salvaje. 

 

—Yorozuya… ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, Ya para no es gracioso. —Notó con detalle la diferencia antropomórfica que existía entre los dos, se sentía pequeña comparada con el fuerte porte del albino.

 

Gintoki, ajeno a su propia imagen y la impresión que daba, se acercó más, algo dentro de él, primitivo, lascivo y bochornoso le controlaba como marioneta. Chocaron con el lavado, ella se aferró a la mesada, no quitándole los ojos de encima al líder Yorozuya. Jamás pensó ni en sus peores fantasías que el hombre podía llegar a hacer tal expresión, el corazón le latía fuerte, iba a empujarlo pero quedó en shock una vez tuvo su nariz sobre su cuello.

 

—Hueles muy bien…— su voz se oyó como extasiado. Las órbitas se le iban para detrás de sus cuencas, nunca en su vida consumió algún estupefacto, pero pensó que esto sería lo más cercano a sentirse drogado.

 

—¡Yorozuya! —volvió en sí, intentando quitarse al hombre de encima.

 

Gintoki escuchaba mas no oía nada lo que le decía. Que no era él mismo en ese momento, no era distinto a un animal que actuaba por instinto. Pasó los labios por la mandíbula y el lóbulo de Hijikata, con suavidad y sensualidad que le provocó a la mujer estremecerse, se estaba asustando de verdad, el imbécil realmente quería sexo con ella y debía pararlo como sea.

 

—Imbecil te juro que si te atreves a seguir… —se mordió el labio, le estaba lamiendo la oreja. — Yorozuya, ya me asustaste idiota, ¡Déjame!.

 

No conseguía respuesta, parecía un maldito zombi. Él metió su pierna por entre las suyas, quitándole ruta de escape. La tomó de los brazos y siguió proporcionado besos en el largo de su garganta, tratando de tentarla a entregar su cuerpo. La cosa subía de nivel rápidamente, se estaba desesperando, le avergonzaba tanto no poder defenderse en ese momento, le frustraba tanto ser más débil en ese momento, de la rabia e impotencia se le humedecieron los ojos, formándose lágrimas que no esperaban por caer. 

 

—¡Ya basta, para idiota!...¡Gintoki!.

 

Abrió los párpados tanto como pudo. Fue como despertar de un sueño pesado, quitó su cabeza de dónde se encontraba y retrocedió despacio. Sintió como se le cerraba el pecho cuando le vió el rostro, cuando pudo ver lo que había hecho. Sus ojos azules cristalizados, mojados por gotas saladas y una expresión que jamás pensó que podría ver en ese mismo rostro, era como decepción, miedo y sorpresa todas mezcladas en una cara. La había cagado como nunca en su vida.

 

—Hijikata…yo—Experimentó dolor en la comisura del lado izquierdo de su labio. Nudillos huesudos impactaron con fuerza en su cara.

 

—¡Mierda!— Se cubrió el puño con la otra mano, dar ese puñetazo le había dolido.

 

Gintoki se quedó donde estaba, Hijikata corrió y se encerró en el baño, los pensamientos le taladraban la cabeza. Se sintió la mayor mierda una vez volvió en sus cinco sentidos. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y varias veces le pidió perdón, hasta suplicarle, pero o era ignorado o la respuesta era la misma, “Aléjate de mí”. Se refregó las manos por la cara repetidas ocasiones, sentado en el sofá con el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos dio un último suspiro y se dirigió a su dormitorio a por una almohada y una colcha. Sabía que el sofá era su cama por esa y hasta un par de noches más, probablemente la haya cagado tanto que mañana mismo despertaba solo en la casa, defraudando al shinsengumi, la Yorozuya, Hijikata y a si mismo. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza y se obligó a dormir, curiosamente no fue tan difícil, las ganas de que la tierra lo trague ayudaron a llevarle al sueño. Luego de casi una hora de tranquilizarse, Hijikata corrió el fusuma y vió al hombre ya dormido en el sillón. No tenía palabras para lo ocurrido, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, en la mañana pondría sus sentimientos, ¿Sentimientos?, ¿Qué tenían que ver los sentimientos ahora?. 

 

Sin hacer ruido, entró al dormitorio del albino. Se mantuvo inmóvil varios minutos, hasta que entró en las sábanas y colchas del futón. Tardó horas en dormirse, pero luego de tanto mirar al techo, sus ojos se rindieron, se encontraba agotada y no era por el trabajo que hizo ese día, en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A derretir el hielo se ha dicho. Se vienen los dilemas emocionales de ambos.


	4. Cartas de UNO y toallas en la cintura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rompehielos por fin llega.

Se despertó muy tarde, cerca del mediodía. Su cabello revoloteado y con constantes bostezos, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se dirigió al baño. Al pasar no vió a Gintoki, estaba sola otra vez en la casa. Un flash de recuerdos de la noche le recorrieron la mente, le generó un escalofrío desde la nuca hasta los pies, si se ponía a pensar en eso, podía sentir en su piel los besos que le proporcionó en el cuello, eran inexorablemente eróticos, buscaban seducirla, llevarla a la cama de forma desvergonzada y atrevida, pero al mismo era precavido, si no fuese por su fuerte carácter, quizá ya estarían despertando juntos.

 

—¿¡Qué mierda ando pensando!?—Se frotó rápidamente la cara con la toalla luego de lavársela. —Jamás me fijaría en un bueno para nada como él, pervertido de porquería, aprovechándose de que estoy así…

 

Se alistó y dejó la casa, no era muy propio del vicecomandante quedarse sin hacer nada, el papeleo era un dolor de cabeza, y no le quería dar más información cuando ya tenía de sobra para procesar. Se moría de hambre, el sabor del caldo con la mayonesa le sabia como manjar del más fino. Preparó el bote de mayonesa, (que tuvo que esconder por miedo a que se lo tiraran) y entró a un restaurante especializado en ramen, con Sougo y Kondo habían comido allí un par de veces, la dueña y cocinera era una misma mujer, muy hermosa según recordaba.

 

—Señorita, ¿Qué le gustaría comer?. —La bella mujer le preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

—Eh… Ramen está bien, por favor. 

 

—Cómo desee. —La rubia puso manos a la obra y comenzó a cocinar.

 

Mientras esperaba miraba el celular. Tenía varios mensajes sin leer por parte de Kondo mayoritariamente y en lo que iba bajando ve en uno que le llama mucho la atención. Un mensaje de Sougo. 

 

“Hijikata-san, espero que estés muy cómoda viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Danna. Compartiendo la misma habitación, el mismo baño y fluidos salivales, supongo que debe ser una bestia en la cama, aunque estoy seguro que te guardaras el secreto para ti sola, nada me haría más feliz que consigas el amor e inicies la vida de esposa con el Jefe y no te preocupes por el puesto de vicecomandante, me haré más que responsable por ello.

Post data: ¿Escupes o tragas el semen de Gintoki?.”

 

La sien le palpitaba con furia y rechinaba los dientes sin importarle el daño que le causaran. Estaba furiosa. Si tuviera al mocoso enfrente se aseguraría de que no exista en este mundo, lo pulverizaría y volvería polvo. Si tuviese la fuerza, su celular estaría ahora abollado por tanta presión que le estaba dando.

 

—¿Algún problema?

 

La dulce voz de la mujer la quitó de sus pensamientos asesinos. Miró con vergüenza a la dueña del local.

 

—No… no es nada importante.

 

—Mmm… ¿Discutiste con tu novio acaso? Se te ve muy enojada, yo sólo ponía esa cara cuando peleaba con mi marido. —Mientras tanto seguía con el caldo.

 

—¡Para nada!, Es por otra cosa, trabajo.

 

—Bueno, yo también pongo esa cara por temas de trabajo. —Se rió un poco y no agregó otro comentario hasta servirle el tazón con los fideos y la sopa.

 

—Se ve delicioso, huele delicioso, es delicioso. —Sus ojos no se movían del tazón, ni siquiera cuando lo cubrió en mayonesa.

 

—¡Lo sabía!— Estampó la mano sobre la mesa. —Con razón te me hacías conocida, ¡Eres la hermana de ese policía!.

 

—¿Ah?, Bueno… —miró hacia otro parte— ciertamente lo soy, nos parecemos mucho.

 

—¡Es que son iguales!, Nunca pude olvidar su rostro luego de ver cómo ultrajaba mi comida, veo que viene de familia. —señaló con los ojos el tazón de ramen tapado en 300g de mayonesa.— ¿Son gemelos no?.

 

—Eh… sí, nos dicen eso a menudo. —Formó una tímida sonrisa, quería terminar la conversación y comenzar a comer.

 

—Bueno, te dejo tranquila, creo que ya es demasiada intromisión de mi parte. —La mujer se volteó y empezó a lavar los utensilios de cocina que estaban usados.

 

Terminó de comer y le pagó a la dueña, ésta le dio su nombre, Ikumatsu-san. Por cordialidad, también se presentó, pero únicamente con su apellido antes de despedirse y agradecer por la comida. Caminado por la calle se encargó de responderle al sutil mensaje de Sougo, apretando con fuerza de más las teclas y con uno que otro insulto, sólo unos pocos. De paso también llamó a Yamazaki, para informarle que pasará a buscar los papeles que ya estaban listos y traerle más trabajo, claramente no quería quedarse sin hacer, más después de lo sucedido anoche, necesitando muchas distracciones para no pensar en ello con profundidad. Sin más volvió a la yorozuya. Escuchó la voz de Kagura, no era su fuerte hablar despacio, se descalzó en el genkkan y se encontró con ciertamente, Kagura y también Shinpachi. El adolescente limpiaba con unos auriculares de vincha, escuchando a su Idol favorita. 

 

—Buenas tardes. — Les saludó algo tímida, aún no se acostumbraba a entrar a casa ajena, a pesar de ya haber estado dentro varias veces.

 

—¡Yo, Tenko!, ¿Quieres jugar al UNO aru?.

 

—Buenas tardes Hijikata-san, Gin-san no está por si lo andaba buscando.

 

—Oh… ya veo, no lo andaba buscando, vine porque me tienen que entregar más trabajo, así que no podré jugar al UNO.

 

—Ja ja ja, Kagura-chan se volvió adicta a jugarlo en casa, así que mi hermana le regaló el maso, pero no puedo ahora y ha estado así desde que volvimos. —Se hundió de hombros.

 

—¡Toshi, juega conmigo aru!.— La miró con ojos de perrito.

 

—Ah…— apoyó las manos en las caderas— Está bien, tú ganas, pero una vez llegue Yamazaki con los documentos se acaba, ¿Me escuchaste? 

 

—Si, sí, sí. —Asentó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

 

—No escuchaste nada…—se sentó en el otro sillón.

 

Jugaron bastante tiempo, aproximadamente una hora antes de que Yamazaki tocase la puerta. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando se vió vencida por la niña no una vez, sino 5 veces de 6 jugadas, su orgullo no le permitía dejar de jugar, fue el trabajo el cual decidió quién era la innegable vencedora, la china se había vuelto una experta en el UNO y ella estaba algo oxidada con el juego. Transcurrió una hora más y la puerta se volvió a abrir, era Gintoki.

 

—Yosh, ya no podrán decirme que desperdicio mi dinero en el pachinko. — Vino con varios billetes en la mano.

—¡Gin-chan!

—¡Gin-san!

 

Ambos chicos gritaron al unisono. Ella cruzó mirada con él casi de inmediato, después de todo estaba en su escritorio. Bajó la mirada al trabajo y trató de mantenerse indiferente a lo que decían, irían a comer a un nuevo puesto de comida callejera que tenía buenas rebajas, no le molestaba la presencia del albino realmente, pero le recordaba lo sucedido en la madrugada y quería evitar traer a su mente más recuerdos de eso.

 

—Ne Tenko, ¿No quieres venir aru?, te lo vas a perder. —Kagura se le acercó.

 

—Eh… mejor vayan ustedes, yo terminaré esto.

 

—No es mala idea Kagura-chan, Hijikata-san, debería venir, es muy solitario trabajar todo el día con la casa vacía.

 

—Si no quiere venir que se quede, no la molesten. —Dijo Gintoki con un tono de voz seco y cortante.

 

—Pero Gin-san…

 

—Está bien, iré. —se levantó y dejó los papeles como estaban. —Espero que la comida además de barata sea buena.

 

—¡Si~ Mayora viene!

 

—Te ves entusiasmada Kagura, no me digas que ahora Mayora te cae bien— Dijo con tono burlón.

 

—Es mejor Mayora con tetas aru.

 

—¡Kagura-chan, no digas eso en frente de Hijikata-san!

 

Hijikata voleó los ojos y ajustó su yukata, estaba molesta luego del comentario del imbécil, obviamente lo decía por él, y no iba a darle el lujo de sentirse menos incómodo en el día, si ella estuvo pensando en eso, se aseguraría que él también hasta que decida enfrentar las cosas como hombre. En el camino no se hablaron, miraron o intercambiaron contacto alguno, los chicos se encontraban entre ellos para distanciarlos. Minutos después, estaban los 4 comiendo unos tamagoyakis, sentados en unos bancos de madera. La china se los devoró, Gintoki la observaba con miedo, Shinpachi terminó el suyo, vió la hora y despidió del resto, tenía que volver más temprano para ayudar a su hermana con algo que no quiso dar mucho detalle. Volvieron ya para la noche, terminado lo que era un calamar en un palillo cada uno, ahora más cerca, pero separados por el cuerpo de Kagura, que llevaba un palillo en cada mano, como buena angurrienta. 

 

—Maldición Kagura, espero que los pedos te los guardes después de haber comido tanto huevo.

 

—¡Cállate viejo, que tú también eres pedorro!— le propuso una patada en el muslo al hombre.

 

—¡Ay! —se sobó la zona— Pero mis pedos son normales, los tuyos son como escuchar un volcán hacer erupción, ¡Y ni hablemos del olor!

 

—¡Los tuyos huelen peor viejo mentiroso!— le propuso más golpes.

 

—¡Ya deja de golpearme!, Está bien tú ganas, yo tengo pedos más olorosos, ¡Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes!.

 

—Lo hago por la costumbre no porque me lo digas aru.

 

—Aish… me salvé de las canas pero no de la calvicie con esta mocosa. —se dirigió a la cocina.

 

—Y yo devuelta al trabajo…

 

Retomó manos a la obra. Pasaron varios minutos y Kagura salió del baño y volvió a meterse pero con un piyama en la mano, nuevamente saliendo pero con éste puesto, encendió la televisión y comenzó a ver “su novela”, el albino se le juntó luego, Hijikata admitió para sí misma que esos dos tenían un lindo vínculo, ella sabía lo que se sentía tener alguien así. Se volvió a concentrar en el trabajo, un poco demasiado, porqué lo que la quitó de su estado de sumersión fue Kagura cuando le dio las buenas noches, era una niña adorable cuando quería. Vió a Gintoki entrar y salir de baño hasta que no lo hizo más, supuso que se bañaría. No le dio más importancia, siguió con lo suyo, sólo paró cuando sintió la garganta seca, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando volvió para seguir trabajando, abrió los ojos como platos.

 

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?—Le preguntaba un recién salido de la bañera Gintoki, con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra secándose el pelo.

 

—Como puedes ver sí. —Le costó su esfuerzo mantener la compostura y no trabarse al hablar.

 

—No te hará nada bien a tu vista seguir, deberías dejarlo para mañana— Le dio una buena sacudida a su cabello con la toalla, luego la pasó por su torso desnudo para secar cualquier gota que hubiese caído.

 

—¿Por qué te interesa?, Parece que olvidas el motivo del porqué estoy acá, anoche lo dejaste claro. —Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero estaba nerviosa y parte de ella quería confrontarlo como se debe.

 

—Creí… que no querías hablar de eso, ya te pedí tu perdón y respeté tu espacio lo más que pude, no era yo anoche Hijikata. —La miró a los ojos, serio.

 

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no sentí que me hayas dado espacio, más bien parecía que querías evitarme a toda costa, ¿no eres capaz de enfrentarme?. —Apretó la mandíbula.

 

—La verdad no sé qué quieres que te diga. —soltó un suspiro— Estaba borracho Hijikata, y no tengo… —miró para ambos lados— no lo hago desde hace meses, fue una muy mala combinación de factores, nada más.

 

—¿O sea que si otra mujer se te cruzaba por el camino le hubieses hecho lo mismo?

 

—¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta?, No lo sé, tampoco quiero pensarlo.— Dejó la toalla que estaba en su hombros sobre el sofá.

 

—A lo que voy es que tú estás rodeado por mujeres y jamás creí que podrías ser con una mujer como lo fuiste conmigo y por dios, ponte ropa de una maldita vez.

 

—Oye…¿A tí qué te pasa?— frunció y se le acercó lo suficiente como para quedar justo frente a ella. —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Esta discusión ya no se trata meramente por cómo yo me porté anoche, ¿Verdad?.

 

—No sé a lo que te quieres referir. —le mantuvo la mirada— Sólo hice una pregunta. —el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza.

 

—Hijikata no me evadas la pregunta, ¿Quieres pensar que eres especial, eso quieres saber? —se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos sobre la madera del escritorio.

 

—¡Yo no dije— Gintoki le hizo una seña de mantener silencio, Kagura dormía. — Yo no dije eso.

 

—No me tomes de tonto, es justamente lo que quieres saber, y si realmente quieres saber la respuesta, te la daré, sí, me eres especial y mucho.

 

—Yorozuya ya deja de decir estupideces… —miró hacia un costado, estaba avergonzada.

 

—Que más da, me gustas Hijikata. —miró hacia abajo para encontrar los ojos azules de la azabache.

 

—¿Qué?— Levantó la mirada incrédula, encontrándose con órbitas color carmesí.

 

—¿Te lo repito? Me gustas y antes que sueltes otra estupidez tsundere, me gustas desde hace tiempo, bastante tiempo.

 

—Pero soy un hombre idiota… ¿Eres gay? 

 

—Sabía que ibas a decir una estupidez. Y no, no soy gay. Sólo me gustas, no me preguntes porqué, sólo lo siento así— la tomó del mentón y la hizo verle más de cerca— Me gustas por lo que eres, no por lo que tengas entre las piernas o que de repente tengas un par de tetas preciosas o un culo divino, me gustas porque eres Toshiro Hijikata. —la cara se le pintó toda de rosa.

 

Ella también, roja hasta las orejas, muerta de vergüenza, ni el picante la dejaba así. Ni aunque le avisaren de antemano estaría preparada para lo que el hombre le acababa de confesar. Hijikata escuchaba sus propios latidos, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo que no pudo dar explicación con anterioridad. Esos sentimientos encontrados que sentía por el albino, no eran mera admiración, eran sentimientos románticos genuinos, que por miedo su subconsciente negó por mucho tiempo y ahora, a centímetros de su cara tenía la respuesta.

 

—Gintoki… estás loco.

 

—Lo sé, aún no entiendo cómo caí por alguien tan molesto como tú. —le recorrió la mejilla con la mano.

 

—Yo tampoco. —entrecerró los ojos.

 

—¿Te parece si nos quitamos las dudas ahora?— suavemente le tomó el rostro con las dos manos.

 

—Uhum…—asentó una vez lentamente, parecía somnolienta.

 

—No trates de matarme después.

 

La trajo hacia él, cerró los ojos, porque los mejores besos se dan así, con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios eran seda y ella se encontraba lo suficientemente metida en el asunto que se dejó llevar y le dejó el mando del beso al ahora no tan imbécil Yorozuya. Ese fue el mejor beso que jamás le habían dado.


	5. Cigarrillos y Fresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco la trama se desenvuelve.

Fue mágico, o al menos así ella lo sentía, quizá fuese que ahora al ser mujer, su sensibilidad creció bastante desde que se transformó esa noche. Él buscaba profundizar el beso, fue tras su lengua, y ella tímidamente se la entregó. Sonidos parecidos a suaves y tiernos gemidos se escuchaban entre lenguas entrelazadas, sentía el rostro muy acalorado, daba por seguro que estaría roja como un tomate, Gintoki también se dejó arrastrar por la ola de pasión que poco a poco aumentaba entre los dos. Una mano se movió por voluntad propia, poco a poco fue bajando, pasando primero por su hombro, luego por el largo del brazo, moviéndose hacia la espalda para seguir bajando y cuando llegó a destino, se aseguró de darle una buena apretada a ese culo. Ella dio un respingo de inmediato, se corrió para atrás terminando el beso ante la amenaza de algo más que se avecinaba.

—¡Gintoki!— le miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. 

—Mmm… parece que me dejé llevar un poco de más, ¿No te gustó?.— Mantenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, no queriendo que se escapara, con unos ojos llenos de deseo.

—Yorozuya… no, eso no, además está la china durmiendo, ¿Acaso estás loco o qué?— le tomó las manos que rodeaban su cintura y las sacó de ahí. —Yo… mejor me voy a la cama.— dió la vuelta hacia la habitación.

—¿Tienes miedo?.

Sólo miró hacia atrás confundida. —¿Perdón?.

Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. —Es lo que siento, tienes miedo de ir más allá de unos besos ¿Cierto?.

—Yo creí que tenías mayor autocontrol, ¿Pensabas hacer… eso conmigo teniendo a una niña en la casa?.—El rostro le volvió a enrojecer.

—No… claro que no, pero dime, ¿Si no fuese así, lo harías? No entiendo que más hay que esperar, si yo te quiero y tú a mí, ¿Qué te detiene?—se le quedó viendo unos segundos, incrédulo. —No me digas que realmente eres virgen.

Miró para el suelo un rato y cuando comenzó a pronunciar palabra se tartamudeó. —¿Qu-qué demonios te importa?—tenía colorado hasta las orejas— ¡Esta conversación se terminó, me voy a dormir!.

Hijikata cerró el shoji detrás de ella. Gintoki suspiró y al rato luego de apagar todas las luces, entró en su dormitorio, ya con su pijama puesto, definitivamente esa conversación tenía que seguir, pero no ahora, Hijikata lo mandaría a hablar con la pared si lo hacía, pero a pesar de eso, se encontraba increíblemente feliz, cómo no estarlo, su amor había sido correspondido y llevado su relación un peldaño más arriba y debía admitir para sí mismo que sí, él también solía pensar que su autocontrol era más fuerte, si Hijikata no lo hubiese apartado, definitivamente llevaría sus manos a no sólo su trasero, era algo peliagudo, por un momento no le importó Kagura. _Es verdad lo que dicen, los hombres piensan con el pene._ Se dió vuelta para ver a la mujer en el otro futón, tristemente le daba la espalda, pero aún así él le sonrió.

—Buenas noches.

~~~

—Kagura, pásame el tofu. 

Hijikata como era la única disciplinada de la casa, preparó el desayuno. Rara vez comenzaban la mañana de buena manera siendo los otros dos unos dormilones. Un desayuno tradicional, arroz tofu y tamagoyakis, que era más que ordinario para un japonés, pero Kagura lo devoraba como un manjar de lo más exquisito, hizo bien en preparar ración extra.

—No quedan más aru, me comí los que quedaban.

—¿¡Qué!?— Gritó completamente ofendido— ¡Eso fue más rápido de lo normal maldita aspiradora!.

—¡No es mi culpa que esté rico aru!, Aquí apenas comemos algo en la mañana, ¡No pude evitarlo!.

—¡Ni Sadaharu devora tanto!, ¡Si no fuese porque eres una yato ahora estarías girando como una pelota sobre el piso!

—¿¡Ah!?— se le acercó hasta tener cerca su rostro del suyo, apoyándose sobre la mesa— ¿Tienes envidia aru?, ¿Subiste unos kilos este mes?, ¡Ya quisieras ser como yo aru, permanente natural envidioso!.

—¿¡Yo!?, ¿Envidia de una mocosa glotona?, ¡Eso jamás!, Recuerda quién debe pagar todo en esta casa niña inútil.

—¿¡A quien llamas inútil bueno para nada!? ¡Te voy a-

—¡¡Ya cállense los dos!!—Una vena en su sien parecía que iba a explotar.

—Tch… ella empezó…

—¡Sólo cierra la maldita boca de una vez!— Sin detenerse le dió un zarpazo en la cabeza a Gintoki.

Kagura por temor de no volver a comer bien otra vez, no mostró queja alguna, no quería quedarse sin desayunar la mañana siguiente. Gintoki rezongó en voz baja mientras terminaba su ración, a su vez todos hicieron lo mismo. Al terminar Hijikata tomó su katana por costumbre y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

Hubo una pausa, luego volteó con una sonrisa arrogante. —¿Qué pasa, acaso no crees que pueda cuidarme sola?.

—No… no es eso, iba a decirte que adónde pensabas ir con eso atado a la cintura. —Le señaló con el dedo su katana.

—Maldición… —Se la quitó. No podía salir a la calle con una espada, estaba de civil y la ley de prohibición sólo permitía a los policías usarlas.

—Supongo que es la costumbre.

—Como si importase ahora, voy a salir por unos cigarrillos.

—Que te vaya bien honey~— Partió a carcajadas de tal manera que cayó sobre su espalda.

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar así, imbécil!— Enrojecida de la vergüenza salió de la casa.

—Siempre tan exagerado...—dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Volteó la cara y vió a Kagura, devolviéndole la mirada con un rostro insinuante.

—¿Qué?.

Curvó los labios en forma de boca de gato, y con los ojos entrecerrados, con la típica mirada que te da tu mamá cuando sabe que te gusta ese compañero de clase. —Te ví aru.

—¿Ah?, No sé de qué me hablas.

—Te gusta el mayora, ¿No es así Gin-chan?

—Pff, deja de decir cosas que no entiendo Kagura-chan. —Se puso nervioso, no se esperaba esa pregunta, si hubiese bebido algo, seguramente lo habría escupido todo.

—Tu hazte el tonto aru, ya te caché los ojos.

—No sabía que eras observadora Kagura, pero creo que necesitas revisarte la vista, te está fallando.

—Hmm… —revoleó los ojos— está bien aru, lo que tú digas Gin-chan—tomó un kombu y se lo metió en la boca.

_Esa mocosa es más perspicaz de lo que creí, debo tener más cuidado._

~~~

—Dos paquetes de Mayoboro por favor.—Pidió a la dueña del local de comestibles.

—Señorita, me temo que no me quedaron más.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo- —carraspeó la garganta— pero oí que siempre tenía.

—Eres cómo ese joven oficial, es lo único que compra en mi negocio, y mi mejor cliente, pero la proveedora se atrasó este mes, lo siento.

Hijikata miró a la señora, luego para la calle y por último volvió a mirar a la señora. _Maldición, no hay ninguna máquina expendedora cerca_. Exhaló y con resignación dijo:

—¿Otra marca?.

~~~ 

Soltó el humo por la boca hacia el aire. —Los Mayoboro son mejores.— siguió caminando hasta que le sonó el celular.

—Vicecomandante Hijikata. ¿Quién es?

—«¿Fukkucho?, Es Yamazaki, tengo noticias para usted»

—Yamazaki…¿Ese tipo de noticias?

—«Si vicecomandante...»

—¿¡En serio!?, ¡Dime ya mismo!

—«No puedo... Esto debe ser comunicado en persona, ¿Dónde se encuentra? Vine a la casa de Danna pero no estaba allí»

—Voy en este mismísimo instante.—cortó la llamada y con el ceño fruncido galopó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que sus pulmones la obligaron a relajarse.

Corrió el shoji de la entrada de manera desesperada. Ahí estaba Zaki y Kondo junto a Gintoki.

—¡Toshi!— Kondo con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió a ella y a pesar de que retrocedió, la abrazó tan fuerte que fue capaz de levantarla sobre el aire.

—Kon…do-san me estás asfixiando…—Trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible.

—¡Ah!, Lo siento Toshi, no controlo mi fuerza je, je. —la bajó y se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—Ejem, comandante creo que lo primordial es comunicar la información que recolectamos al vicecomandante.

—¡Si, si!

Hijikata se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba Gintoki.

—Fukkucho… es justamente lo que sospechabamos.

—¿¡La droga!?

—¿Droga?—se cruzó de piernas— ¿Jimmy-kun, hablas de la nueva droga amanto?

—Asi es Danna. Una droga que implementa hormonas increíblemente fuertes, que acentúan las características sexuales de manera que las mujeres se vuelvan en un Canon de belleza femenina y los hombres en el modelo de masculinidad perfecto.

—Pero no es sólo eso, Toshi, hay una variante de esta droga, mucho más poderosa, que es capaz de generar cambios en los sexos opuestos.

—Espera, ¿Dijiste variante?, Ohh… con que era eso—Tiró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás recordando lo que Zura le había dicho.

—¿“Con que era eso” dices?, ¡Maldito bastardo tú sabías y no me contaste nada!—Le jaló del collar de la ropa y lo sacudió violentamente.

—¡Espera!—le mantiene el brazo quieto— Lo olvidé, ¿Okey?, Estaba borracho.

—¿Borracho?— las pupilas se le contrajeron — Ah… ya veo.

—Gin-san, ¿Sabías algo?, ¿Cómo?

Se volvió a sentar derecho en el sillón. —Yo eh…— Piensa algo rápido, no pueden saber que fue Zura— Esto es el distrito rojo, rumores así llegan todo el tiempo.

—Debí suponerlo, de igual manera, Toshi, ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas ingerido?. —Kondo le vió con preocupación.

—Yo… no lo sé…, es que no tiene sentido, Yamazaki, ¿Saben cómo es la droga aún?.

—Creo que es como un polvo, de esa manera es más difícil de encontrar y muy fácil de consumir, pudo haber estado en cualquier cosa, si se disuelve, es imposible saber en donde la habrán puesto.

—Tch, maldición, claro en algo que habré bebido o comido esos últimos días… bastardos… pudo haber sido cualquiera, el shinsengumi no está corto de enemigos.

—Entonces, es técnicamente imposible encontrar un culpable, deberían enfocarse en encontrar una cura.

—Precisamente Danna, pero ni siquiera sé cómo se ve la droga, menos si es que tiene una cura.

—Cierto, yo… oí, que supuestamente los efectos de la variante “más débil” duraban una semana, ¿Podría esta ser similar?.

—Si dices eso… ¿No duraría mucho más si se supone que es más potente?—se mira las manos, cerradas en un puño contra sus piernas—¿¡Qué pasa si me quedo así por un año!?.

—Toshi…

—Si es similar a lo que dice Danna, no creo que sea tanto tiempo, pero hay que estar seguros, seguiré investigando.

—Te lo agradezco Zaki.

No mucho después de eso ambos oficiales se fueron, Kondo la volvió a abrazar hasta el punto de elevarla del suelo. Hijikata y Gintoki volvieron a la casa, ahora con menos preguntas por responder.

—Mejor vuelvo a trabajar.—Dijo cansada, yendo hacia el escritorio, que desde que ella llegó era la única que lo usaba.— Por cierto, ¿Y la china?.

—Con Shinpachi, mañana tenemos trabajo así que los mandé a buscar unas cosas que nos serán útiles.

—Realmente odias trabajar no es así.

—¡Que no!, simplemente les día que hacer, no necesitan mi ayuda para eso, es darles confianza para el trabajo. Además, ¿Quién les habría recibido a Jimmy y Gori-san?, Nadie más que Gin-chan.

—Hmm… lo que digas. — siguió su camino, pero una mano la detuvo. —¿Qué?.

—Dime…lo de anoche…¿Asumo que no va a ser algo pasajero?. —Se veía muy concierne y preocupado.

—Yo…—bajó la mirada, inmediatamente con un sonrojo en la cara.— No es así… lo que dije anoche… realmente lo digo.

—¿En serio?, Oh gracias a Dios, me estuve comiendo la cabeza todo el día pensando que harías como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿Puedo besarte?.

—Um…—miró para otro lado— sólo una vez…

—Claro, claro, como mandes. —Se inclinó y le atrapó los labios, pasaron varios segundos hasta que se separaron.

—Voy a… necesito un cigarro.

—Eso se hace afuera señorita.

—Lo sé, y no me llames así.

—No había de los que tú fumas, ¿No?, Son diferentes.

—Seh, me tuve que— yendo hacia afuera paró en seco.— Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Ah?, Por el olor supongo.

—¿El olor?, ¿Sabes diferenciarlos por el olor?. —Estaba tan extrañada que arqueó una ceja.

—Sep, ¿Tú no puedes?.

—Yorozuya, para mí huelen igual, el sabor no lo es, pero no podría decir cuál es cuál siguiendo sólo el olor.

—Que raro, son bastantes diferentes, los otros huelen peor por cierto, deberías dejarlos, deberías dejar de fumar de una vez más bien.

—No me digas que hacer, ¿Acaso eres mi madre?—Hijikata hizo nota mental de lo que acababa de ocurrir, su instinto le dijo que eso no era del todo normal. Una vez salió, comenzó a fumar. —Aun me siguen gustando más los Mayoboro.

~~~ 

—Gin-san, también hicimos las compras para la cena.

Los dos adolescentes entraron con bolsas del supermercado en ambos brazos, Hijikata seguía trabajando y Gintoki ayudaba con las bolsas a Shinpachi.

—¿Trajeron lo que pedí? Lo necesitaremos si vamos a ayudar a tu hermana, después de todo esto cuenta como favor.

—Lo sé Gin-san, pero es Oryou-san y Aneue fue insistente, al menos nos pagarán al final.

—¿Hace cuánto que está siendo acosada?

—Ya varios días, le es imposible dormir y ha afectado su trabajo.

—Que las da, es un trabajo fácil y es alguien cocido, cuando hay hambre no hay pan duro.

—Pachi~ ya cocina algo tengo hambre aru.

—Ya va Kagura-chan, sólo tienes que ser paciente.— El joven se dirigía a la cocina con los ingredientes.

—De hecho, Patsuan, me muero de hambre así que confío en tus habilidades de cocina.

Ambos, Kagura y Gintoki echaban humo por las narices, muertos de ganas por comer. Mientras que el chico cocinaba Gintoki leía la jump y Kagura jugaba con Sadaharu. Por su lado Hijikata estaba estresada, primero por lo que supo de la droga, segundo por esta nueva complicada relación que tenía ahora con Gintoki y último por el trabajo. Eran demasiadas cosas complicadas en las que pensar, pero aún así se obligó a si misma a terminar lo debido. Hora después y el cuatro ojos servía la comida para todos; arroz con curry, nada mal. Lo cubrió en abundante mayonesa, ganándose la envidiosa cara de todos, Kagura devoró como siempre, Gintoki, hizo lo mismo pero de forma más humana, Shinpachi fue el único que comió como una persona normal.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso Gin-chan!

—¿Hacer qué?— le respondió luego de meterse arroz en la boca.

—¡Deja de copiarme aru!, Tú nunca comes tanto, ¿Acaso quieres retarme?, ¡Pues ya te digo que vas a perder aru!.

—¡No quiero ser como tú mocosa! Simplemente tengo hambre ¿que no ves?.

—Kagura-chan tiene razón Gin-san, que yo recuerde tú no comes tanto.

—¿Y qué?, ¿acaso no puedo comer de más?, Esto está rico así que Patsuan mañana hazme más.

 _¿Entonces la cantidad de comida que ahora ingiere es mayor a lo que acostumbra? No debo olvidarlo_. Hijikata se encargó de hacer nota mental para eso también, algo le decía que no todo iba a bien con el Yorozuya. Luego de que Shinpachi se fuera, Kagura se lavó los dientes y vistió con su pijama, Gintoki hizo lo mismo luego de lavar los platos, era gracioso verlo hacerlo, era realmente cuidadoso mientras lo hacía. Hijikata se sentía sucia y cansada, así que fue por una muda de ropa para darse un baño aunque fuese algo tarde.

—Ne Mayora, ¿No usaste el conjunto pervertido que compraste aru?.

Hijikata casi cae al piso de rodillas luego de escuchar eso. —¿Por qu-qué preguntas eso? Y no es pervertido… creo.

—Curiosidad aru.

—No y la verdad me arrepiento de haberlo comprado, Tch malditas vendedoras persuasivas.

—Ah… a Gin-chan le gustaría aru. —sin más se dio la vuelta antes que la azabache pudiera decirle nada.

 _¿¡A qué mierda vino eso!?, Ese imbécil… ¿No le dijo nada verdad?... No… no lo creo_. Hijikata sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y entró rápidamente al baño.

—¡Ohh!, Shinpachi olvidó sus auriculares y su coso para música aru.

—Ah, ¿Piensas ir a dormir escuchando música? ¿Estas segura?, Dudo que tenga algo más que no sea Otsuu.

—¡Me gusta Otsuu-chan!, Es también mi amiga aru, además siempre quise uno de estos cosos, pero somos demasiado pobres para comprarlo aru.

—Deberias pedirle uno a Santa para navidad.

—Gin-chan tienes razón~, se lo diré en la carta aru, buenas noches y para el Mayora también aru.

—Si, si ya vete a dormir.

Media hora más tarde, ya vestida con su ropa interior deportiva y un yukata de algodón para dormir, Hijikata se secaba el cabello.

—¿No es mejor usar la secadora?

—Nunca la he usado.

—Déjame, yo te secaré el cabello, no queremos que la linda Tenko-chan se resfríe.

—No hace falta Yorozuya… y no me llames así.

—Quiero hacerlo, y te queda lindo, Tenko-chan~.

—Tch… sólo hazlo.

—Bueno, bueno, ten más fé, ¿Quieres? Soy yo quien se encarga del cabello de Kagura cuando crece, ¿Sabes?.

—Vaya, vaya, con eso te ganas toda mi confianza.

—¿En serio?, Me gustaría eso.—Enchufó el aparato y suavemente secó cada hebra de pelo negro.— Demonios, tu cabello se siente súper liso y suave, cómo te envidio.

—Ya ríndete, no puedes huir de esa permanente natural que tienes.

—Ya lo hice, por eso es mi trabajo envidiar cada cabellera lisa en este mundo. —En ese momento apagó la secadora.

—No deberías, así quizás tengas más oportunidades de tocar cabelleras como la mía, eres bueno con las manos.

—Oh~, de hecho, soy bastante bueno, ¿Quieres que te muestre?— habló con tono insinuante y provocador.

—¿Eh?, Mal-maldito pervertido no me refería a eso…

—Quizá por fin tú subconsciente quiere dejarse tocar por estas manos de nuevo, sabes que son buenas para cualquier cosa. —sonrió para un lado y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ahg, ya te pusiste estúpido otra vez, buenas noches me voy a-.

No pudo decir más nada. El la había tomado del brazo antes que volteara siquiera, la envolvió firmemente con un brazo y con el otro, sostenía su cabeza, la besó más intenso que anoche, había lujuria en cómo movía su lengua dentro de su boca, poco a poco perdía fuerzas, se sentía bien, sus besos se sentían tan bien hasta el punto que dejaba de pensar racionalmente. Sin saberlo, había dejado de luchar contra el beso, y ahora luchaba por devolverlo. Los besos de Gintoki le hacían sentir una adrenalina que no conocía, ni en el campo de batalla sintió algo parecido, ni se percató cuando fue que llegaron a la pared, ni que inconscientemente le había envuelto los brazos alrededor del cuello, dejó ir sus labios para recorrerle el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, la garganta, el mentón… el hombre le hacía perder todo sentido de razón.

—Yorozuya…ahh, la… la china…—logró decir entre calurosos suspiros.

—Ella no va a oír nada, lo prometo. —continuó su labor de proveedor de besos.

La tomó del trasero y con eso la levantó del suelo, llevándosela al cuarto, abriendo y cerrando el shoji con los pies. Él se arrodilló en el futón, para reposarla con cuidado ahí, fue en ese momento que ella volvió de alguna manera, a la realidad.

—Oh Dios… _voy a tener sexo._

—Hijikata, mírame, quiero que me mires.

Él la deseaba, pudo notarlo en sus ojos, tenía miedo, era su primera vez en todo sentido y las circunstancias lo volvían más vergonzoso, pero los sentimientos se mantenían como los mismos.

—No tienes porqué tener miedo Hijikata, quiero que la pases bien, para que luego no quieras matarme por darte la peor primera vez en la historia de las primeras veces, ¿Okey?, Eso sonó estúpido, mierda estoy nervioso yo también.

—Hmm… eso me hace sentir mejor, si voy a estar así, te llevo conmigo.

—Puedes llevarme a donde sea si es que es contigo.

 _Mierda, no creí que fuese capaz de decir algo tan cursi como eso._ —Es…está bien, pero si duele, te pateare el trasero, ¿Entendiste?.

—Lo prometo.

Él realmente estaba siendo considerado. La trató gentilmente, más sabiendo que era Hijikata. Le quitó el Obi y dejó ver su piel, completamente desnuda a excepción de las partes más divertidas, cubiertas por otra capa de algodón.

—La verdad no me sorprende, no creí que usarías algo sexy, era de esperarse. Aunque no importa…lo único que quiero hacer es quitártelo de todos modos.

Desde que la vió pasar por primera vez estado así a su casa, anheló por verla desnuda, tenía un cuerpo asombroso, definido y suave, no pudo esperar a quitarle el sostén, de un tirón hacia arriba se los arrebató, dejando nada a la imaginación.

—Bueno, eso me quita la duda.

—¿Eh?

—Asumí que podían ser beige o de un color rosáceo, parece una mezcla de los dos, como melocotón.

—¿Te pusiste a deliberar de qué color eran mis pezones?. —No sabía cómo tomárselo.

—Por favor, todo hombre lo hace, pero estoy más que a gusto con el resultado, se ven muy lindos, ahora… te diré si saben tan bien como se ven.

Primero, le pasó la lengua por encima a uno, ella se removió un poco, no segura de cómo debía sentirse eso. Ya cuando comenzó a succionar, fue cuando sintió una corriente recorrer sus pezones, hasta donde era indebido, fue directo, la sexualidad y puntos erógenos de la mujer eran otra historia, y lo estaba comprobando en carne propia. Le gustaba eso, le tomó de los rulos y tiró de él, se sentía bien, en uno jugaba con la lengua y en el otro con los dedos, Hijikata se acalorada cada vez más, quería algo más. Le dejó en paz el pecho, por ahora, tenía que despojar lo último que lo retenía de concretar el acto pecaminoso; las bragas. Tal como hizo con el sostén, las quitó de un tirón y terminaron en algún rincón del cuarto, no era importante, ella le cerró las piernas, casi por reflejo, todavía la vergüenza no la liberaba del todo.

—Déjame ver.

Con dulce persuasión, él le acarició las piernas, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta que esa mano escurridiza, se metió donde quería. Estaba mojada, no lo suficiente, pero la calentura le había hecho efecto, por eso él se humedeció el dedo en saliva, tenía que acostumbrarla a la sensación de penetración. Dió un respingo cuando sólo tuvo un tercio del dedo dentro.

—Respira, relájate.

Le obedeció sin más, era lo único que podía hacer. Más tranquila, le introdujo por completo el primero, lento lo movió, exageraba un poco, pero también era su primera vez de algún modo, jamás se lo había hecho a una virgen. Afuera y adentro, una y otra vez, pudo sentir un placer suave, casi vago, entonces volvió a mojarse los dedos e introdujo el otro. Lo movió lentamente y en círculos, buscando y buscando un punto en particular.

—Mie-mierda Yorozuya, _se siente bien_ Ahí…—Le vió con la cara tan roja, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semi abierta.

Era todo un espectáculo. El rostro suplicante y la voz jadeante de Hijikata le mandaban señales a la entrepierna constantemente, quería estar dentro de ella. Movió los dedos de una forma que estimulaba la pared superior de su vagina, tratando de encontrar su punto G.

—¡Ah!—tiró la cabeza atrás y cubrió su boca con la mano, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer. 

—Hijikata-kun, eres muy sensible…—volvió a succionarle un pezón al compás de sus dedos dentro de ella, los movió más y más rápido, las paredes se contraían más y más, sabía que se correría en cualquier momento.

—¡Mmm!—Llevó los ojos hacia atrás, tensó los músculos y tiró de las hebras plateadas de Gintoki, cuando llegó al clímax contrajo las puntas de los dedos del pie y encorvó la espalda hacia arriba.

Quedó embobada, fue tan intenso que no dejaba de ver el techo. El albino le sacó los dedos de adentro y los observó por unos segundos antes de metérselos en la boca.

—¿Te… los acabas de chupar?—No sabía si le asqueaba o era simple incredulidad.

—Es el test de sabor e increíblemente no estás nada mal, considerando que metes mayonesa en lo que sea. (Buena idea para tener en cuenta).

Gintoki poco después volvió a dirigir. Ella le veía claramente la erección debajo de los pantalones cortos del pijama, de alguna manera estaba ansiosa por quitárselos.

—Veamos cómo pequeño Gin se encuentra.— De a poco se bajó la ropa y el boxer al mismo tiempo. Su miembro se erguía prominente en la oscuridad. —Casi lo olvido, protección. —Buscó dentro de una caja, pequeña, que Hijikata no había visto antes y sacó un par de condones. —No me quiero arriesgar, tampoco quiero perder la costumbre.

—No jodas Yorozuya, no va a entrar. —Llegó a la conclusión luego de conocer el pene erecto del albino.

—¿Qué?, Creí que conocías mi tamaño, después de todo fuiste yo una vez. —Tenia el envoltorio en las manos, a punto de abrirlo.

—¡Pero no así!... Es muy diferente y lo sabes, cuando… se erecta. 

—No temas, en serio. —se acercó y le besó la frente— ya tuviste dos largos dedos adentro, sólo súmale unos más y es así cómo se siente. Además, si te relajas no duele, nunca lo hice con una virgen, pero incluso yo sé eso.

Se le quedó mirando. _No estuvo nada mal lo de recién, quizá…_ —Está bien, pero si duele…

—Si, si, me patearas el trasero.

Se recostó nuevamente en el futón. Gintoki tenía las rodillas en el suelo, abriéndole las piernas. Es un coñito muy, muy lindo el del bastardo. Le repetía que se relaje y que respirara, estaba lo suficiente mojada para penetrar fácilmente, le agarró de las caderas y la acercó a él, guiándose con la mano dentro de ella, despacio, pulgada tras pulgada, más y más adentro, más y más caliente y húmedo. Le costó mucho mantenerse calma, no pudo decir que no dolió algo, pero sí que fue mínimo. Una vez pubis se encontró con pubis, se sintió tan llena, era como si ya no existiera más espacio.

—Ngh… tan caliente… me encanta. —Le buscó la mirada y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo verla claramente. Se veía hermosa, con el pelo un desastre y el rostro acalorado.

Embistió despacio, la sacaba hasta la mitad y luego volvía a empujar. Hijikata hacía lo posible para no gemir, o al menos, que no se escuche tanto, porque se sentía bien y una ganas de más la inundaban, así que llevó sus manos a su espalda y sus piernas alrededor de su torso. Gintoki embestía con más fuerza progresivamente, se sentía increíble, esos meses sin polvo cobraban factura, pero aún así mantuvo su animal interior controlado. Pasaban los minutos y la maravilla del sexo se hacía más fuerte, Hijikata se contenía los gemidos con el hombro de Gintoki mientras que él golpeaba dentro más y más, se sorprendió al sentir que el cuerpo de la azabache era completamente y funcionalmente femenino, si tenía útero, podía llegar a preñarla sino era cuidadoso. 

—Ohh carajo… me falta poco. 

—Yo estoy—Mordió su labio inferior— ahí también Yorozuya…

—Llámame por mi nombre… quiero oír cómo pides por mí.—La besó en el cuello y movía las caderas a la par de sus necesidades, la habitación se llenó de ruidos típicos del sexo; respiración pesada, choque de pieles, jadeos, etc.

Hijikata se venía, en cualquier momento. Apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del albino, contrayendo los músculos del abdomen y las extremidades, aferrándose a la fuerte espalda del hombre, pudo sentir vagamente como su miembro crecía dentro de ella, él estaba en mismas condiciones, ya no aguantaba, fue una embestida y luego otra y sus músculos lo apretaron, gritó su nombre en un tono casi inaudible, cerca de su oído, sólo para que él lo oiga y así apresurando su orgasmo también. Fue luego que él se corrió que pudo verle bien. El cuerpo le temblaba, la ola orgásmica todavía le afectaba, y se veía tan lindo, jamás imaginó que esa palabra le cabría para definir al hombre, pero al ver su rostro luego de compartir algo tan puro, se le hizo el hombre más bello del mundo, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas juntadas, se veía adorable, le tomó de la cara y le dio un beso dulce, pero felizmente recibido.

—Me gustas.

No le respondió nada, sólo la miró y la volvió a besar. Esa noche no hubo necesidad de preparar otro futón para dormirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no creo que el pene de Gintoki sea tan grande, dudo que pase por mucho los 15cm, pero Hijikata es una exagerada cuando tiene miedo. Btw todo lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic que me inspire mayormente en un rol que tuve en vacaciones de verano y también parte de una canción. El fic resultó ser bastante diferente pero la idea principal es la misma. Amo a Tenko y necesito más de ella con Gintoki, estoy segura que si Hijikata hubiese sido canónicamente mujer no habría ninguna ship hetero del fandom que rivalice con ellos uwu. (Shipping intensifies)


End file.
